


Valir of the Gardens

by Mischieffoal



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Poetry, take it whichever way you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieffoal/pseuds/Mischieffoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the many different kinds of love between Valir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valir of the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> No, I haven't spelt the title incorrectly.  
> This is my first publication in a while, I hope it's okay.

Always it was Urwen that led Vána’s maidens,  
Throughout the light of the Lindeloksë Tree,  
Into the cooler light of the Silver-Tree of Silmo and Lórien.  
Urwen led Vána’s maidens through her gardens,  
Far away from the noise and boisterous mirth of Oromë,  
Her husband, and his hunting folk.

Urwen led Vána’s maidens,  
As Vána led Urwen.

Vána led Urwen, and her maidens,  
On those days when her husband left the great mansions  
And thoroughfares of Valmar  
For the shores of the world without.

Many were those days,  
And many more were those days when the Hunter of the Valar was indeed in his own halls,  
Yet so far removed from his spouse that he was like to be away once more.

Those were the days of Urwen and Vána’s maidens.  
They were days of play and quiet joy in the gardens of Kulillin,  
Days of health and radiance,  
Of the beauty,  
Of the happiness,  
Of the great love  
Of the friendship  
Of the Valir of the Gardens.

Thoese days were for Vána,  
Urwen made certain they were so.  
Those were the days of the maidens,  
Of Urwen,  
Of their Vána.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I am very impressed that I am on time for Tolkien Femslash Week. I didn't mean to be. I just wanted to write this. I wrote this on my phone on a bus. It’s short. My brain forced me to write it as soon as I finished the paragraph on Oromë’s halls in the Book of Lost Tales Part 1, and I had the book on my lap in front of me as I wrote.
> 
> Some information:  
> This poem is based on Chapter III The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor in the Book of Lost Tales 1.  
> “Urwen” eventually becomes “Arien” in the Silmarilion.  
> “Lindeloksë” becomes the “Laurelin” tree  
> The “Silver-Tree” is Teleperion  
> “Silmo” tended Teleperion and may have become “Tilion”. He’s also essentially Lórien’s boyfriend.  
> “Valmar” is the first city in Valinor, the city of the Valar where a lot of them live  
> “The world without” is what became Middle Earth.  
> “Kulillin” is a great cauldron forged by Aulë to catch the light of Laurelin and feed it from it (it’s complicated, ask Vána).  
> “Valir” eventually becomes “Valier”.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
